Mare of the Rings
by Shagbark
Summary: The greatest could not be trusted with the Ring. So Gandalf sought out the humblest. Maybe too humble...


"And now," Gandalf said, "we come to the matter of the Ring-Bearer. For who among us could carry this burden?"

The Council, gathered in the shade of Elrond's porch, looked from one to the other, until each had assured himself that none other there knew more of whom Gandalf spoke.

Boromir said impatiently, "Surely that is the least of our problems. Seldom has such an assembly of wise and noble men gathered in one place."

"That is exactly the problem," Gandalf replied. "None of us may carry the Ring. I myself have touched it as little as possible. For the gravest danger to the Ring-bearer's mission is not the Dark Lord, but the Ring-bearer himself. Or herself, as the case may be."

"_Her_self?" Gimli repeated, incredulous.

"You will meet her shortly," Gandalf said. "She may do what none of us could hope to, for her greatness is that she is the humblest creature I have met in my travels - and I have travelled more than a little. The Ring tempts all to power. It corrupts all whom it touches. Anyone who thinks highly of himself - anyone accustomed to the esteem of others - in short, any one of us - would ourselves become the new Dark Lord long ere we reached Mordor. Ah, I hear her approaching now."

In the distance, hooves drummed against the hard earth of the road approaching Elrond's house. They did not stop, but turned to a sharp ringing as the animal continued onto the paving-stones leading into the house. Soon a small, light-yellow horse with a flowing ribbon of pink mane passed out from the house, under an archway, and stood before them, regarding them with wondering, innocent eyes. The members of the Council likewise stared back in wonder; for great wings were folded along her sides.

"Um. Hi?" the yellow pegasus mare said. She looked to Gandalf.

"This is Fluttershy, of the Pony folk," the wizard said the the Council. He turned to her. "Fluttershy. You know the burden I ask you to bear. It is a heavy one. So heavy that none could lay it on another. I do not lay it on you. But if you take it freely, I will say that your choice is right."

"Okay," Fluttershy said. "If you think so." And Gandalf placed around her neck a silver chain, which bore a plain golden ring of no remark, save for an almost sinister, winking gleam.

Aragorn spoke. "You will not bear it entirely alone. Many of those who stand before you now already have pledged their lives to see you safely to the land of Mordor, even unto the very crack of Mount Doom."

"Gee," the pegasus mare said, taking stock of all those gathered there. "That's an awful lot of people."

"A shamefully small number, lady," Aragorn said, "to stand against the evils arrayed against you. But if by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Legolas stepped up. "And you have my bow."

"And my axe," Gimli said grimly.

"Or... um... I could just fly it there," Fluttershy said. "If that's okay with you."

The members of the council looked at each other in wonder.

Gandalf stroked his beard. "I was thinking you could fly _back_ from Mount Doom. After walking all the way there, experiencing many marvellous and terrible adventures, and witnessing the glorious deaths of some of those present here."

And the rest of the council all coughed and shuffled their feet.

Then Elrond spoke. "To walk into Mordor needlessly would be an act of folly."

"Flying's good, too," said Gimli. All save Gandalf nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Fluttershy said. "I'll just go drop this nasty thing in the big boiling volcano, then." And she unfurled her wings and leapt into the air.

"Wait!" Gandalf called after her. "You're missing out on a wonderful learning experience!" But she had already vanished from sight.

All were silent for a time, until at last Elrond spoke again. "This quest may be attempted by the weak with as much hope as the strong. Yet such is oft the course of deeds that move the wheels of the world: small hands do them because they must, while the eyes of the great are elsewhere."

"Hooves," Gandalf corrected, still cross.

"Yes. Small hooves. And to divert the eyes of the great, we must straightaway move on Mordor, though all the might of our armies be naught but a distraction from the mission of this most humble mare..."

"Hi again," Fluttershy said, landing softly on the flagstones before Elrond.

Elrond blinked.

Gandalf spoke softly. "Back so soon? Does this burden weigh heavily, now, my dear Fluttershy? There is no shame in saying so."

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh, no. I gave the Ring to Rainbow Dash. She's a much better flyer than I am."

"Rainbow Dash?" Gandalf struck the stone floor with his staff. "Fool!" he cried. "You have doomed us all!"

_And thus began the Fourth Age of Middle-Earth, the Age of Awesome. And the shadow of Rainbow Dash fell across the land, and all trembled before the terrible glory of Her rainbow._


End file.
